82: The Lilo Adventures of Mickey's Campout
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Mickey has an emergency at Disneyworld and has invited Lilo and The Celestian Alliance to help. There they'll find experiments.
1. Letter from Mickey

Dear Lilo Pelekai,

You have always helped us with a lot of things from entertaining the folks on Spooky Island, to supporting the Princess Council in Far Far Away, to saving The Crystal Empire in Equestria, to rescuing Tinkerbell and her friends from Ripto, and now we want you to help us.

Recently a few of your experiment friends have run amok at Disney World. Goofy found a bunch of them in his trailer playing all the Sugar Rush game and they started to disturb the tourists with their alien powers.

Here are the 5 locations where they are messing up.

Fort Wilderness- the camping site, Cirque De Disney- the circus site, The Magic Kingdom, Typhoon Lagoon, and Blizzard Beach- the beach sites.

I want you to come and capture them.

A few of us from Disney will help out and find them.

You can bring friends if you like Lilo. I've always loved your friends from The Midnight Society.

Since they love telling scary stories, they would really love The Haunted Mansion.

Just as long as Frank doesn't go overboard and tries to take people's money for his personal needs.

Gary has told me all about the time he tricked Kiki and David into giving him their Fright Night tickets back in Chicago.

Also, Sam really loves romance and would love the princess tea party.

Betty Ann would definitely be interested in Tomorrowland because of her love for freaky things.

Jumba and Pleakley would love the gift shops.

Kiki would love to perform with The Country Bears.

Tucker would love to act silly with Goofy.

and Gary would definitely like Phillarmagic. It has The Sorcerer's Apprentice in it.

Here are a few rules that you need to follow if you want to save your experiment friends.

 _1\. let Jumba freak anyone out._

 _2\. Keep Tucker and Rainbow Dash from pulling practical jokes, especially their Super Duper Tucker Pinkie Pie Pinball Power._

 _3\. Never let Stitch or Pinkie Pie hog up all the food._

 _4\. Don't let anyone know the mascots are real, or else we'll end up in the slammer._

 _5\. Keep on the lookout for Donald Duck, he'll just get more attention._

 _and 6. Try to keep Goofy, C3PO, and Iago from messing up the show._

Most of all, I want you to have a good time at Disney World. All the meals, room, and boarding, and shows are on us.

Sincerely, Mickey Mouse and friends.

 **P. S you can also bring your Crystal Gem friends too. Princess Celestia has informed me on them**


	2. Coming around the mountain

Later, the ship was flying to Fort Wilderness in Florida. Tucker and Pinkie started to feel really bored. Then Tweety got a really good idea, "Why not have a sing along to pass the time?" Tweety suggested.

"Good idea Tweety," Pinkie said as she got out her campfire song karaoke CD. She placed it in the CD player and music started to play.

" _She'll be coming round the mountain_

 _When she comes_

 _She'll be coming round the mountain_

 _When she comes_

 _She'll be coming round the mountain,_

 _She'll be coming round the mountain,_

 _She'll be coming round the mountain_

 _When she comes" Pinkie sang._

 _"Take a verse Tucke_ r" Pinkie shouted.

"Okay," Tucker sang.

" _She'll be driving six magical ponies._

 _When she comes_

 _She'll be driving six magical ponies._

 _When she comes_

 _She'll be driving six magical ponies._

 _She'll be driving six magical ponies._

 _She'll be driving six magical ponies when she comes._ " Tucker sang.

"Your turn Tweety," Pinkie said.

" _Oh, we'll all go out to meet hew_

 _When she comes_

 _Oh, we'll all go out to meet hew_

 _When she comes_

 _Oh, we'll all go out to meet hew,_

 _We'll all go out to meet hew,_

 _We'll all go out to meet hew_

 _When she comes"_ Tweety sang.

The rest of The Celestian Alliance came in and heard them singing.

"Enough singing guys." Gary said, "We're almost there."

They arrived at Fort Wilderness where they meet Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy. "Gawrsh," Goofy said as he hugged The Celestian Alliance"I never thought you would come."

"Also," Mickey continued "We already have one of your experiments."

He showed a monkey-like experiment. "We found him playing darts in the camper's lounge," Minnie explained.

"Experiment 009 a .k. a Pop. It can make balloons the size of room and when they pop, they cause frizzy hair."

"I already have hair live this." Sam replied, " wonder if it'll work on me.

Pop came up to Sam and his balloon on his tail started to get bigger.

"How do we get him to stop?" Kiki asked.

"Scare him!" Lilo answered, " It's the only way to do it."

"I'll do it," Frank replied as he got out a picture of a vampire.

He placed it on Pop's face and his balloon popped. Sam's hair stayed the same due to her curls. Everyone was shocked by this.

"It's unaffected!" Rarity exclaimed.

"A few of you will go biking with Goofy, a few will go hiking with Minnie and me, and a few will go canoeing with Donald and Daisy," Mickey explained.

"Does Donald fish?" Kiki asked.

"He does whenever he goes on a canoe," Minnie answered.


	3. The caissons go rolling along

Gary, Twilight, Pinkie, Tucker, Angel, and Felix were with Goofy on his bike "How about a song to pass the time?" Goofy asked.

"Sure!" Pinkie answered, "We love singing"

" _Over hill, over dale_

 _As we hit the dusty trail,_

 _And the Caissons go rolling along._

 _In and out, hear them shout,_

 _Counter march and right about,_

 _And the Caissons go rolling along._

 _Then it's hi! hi! hee!_

 _In the field artillery,_

 _Shout out your numbers loud and strong,_

 _For where'er you go,_

 _You will always know_

 _That the Caissons go rolling along._

 _Over hill, over dale_

 _As we hit the dusty trail,_

 _And the Caissons go rolling along._

 _In and out, hear them shout,_

 _Counter march and right about,_

 _And the Caissons go rolling along._ " Tucker, Pinkie, and Goofy sang.

Chip and Dale pulled a prank on Goofy, that made him go the wrong way. Then they rode a 2 seat bike and the bikers followed them.

"Chip and Dale, where's Goofy?" Tucker asked.

"We made him go the wrong way." They answered.

" _I am Chip" Chip sand._

 _"I am Dale" Dale sang_

 _"We will hit the dusty trail,_

 _And the Caissons go rolling along._

 _In and out, hear them shout,_

 _Counter march and right about,_ " Chip and Dale sang.

Goofy came and was shocked to see them.

"Where did you guys go?" Goofy asked.

As they were biking, Pinkie stopped and found a flower-like experiment attracting bees. "I found something!" Pinkie explained.

"Experiment 107 a.k.a Stamen, he can attract bees." Joy said as she scanned the experiment.

Stamen hopped onto Pinkie's hand and they rode back to camp.

At the campsite, Stamen told the bees to go away so they won't bother the other campers. There the bees left.

"That was really fun Goofy!" Tucker comments.

"Thank you, Tucker." Goofy replied."

"I've got a good prank for one of the campers," Tucker said, "Laughter!"

He made a pile of chocolate sauce on one of the cabins. The campers came out and they slipped. Goofy thought it was hilarious.


End file.
